


A Sabriel fic that is probably terrible but it's my otp so if imma post it here

by Castiels_Righteous_Man



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, POV Gabriel, POV Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Righteous_Man/pseuds/Castiels_Righteous_Man
Summary: uh.  sadIdk honestly I wrote this at 3am like 6 months ago I just found it in my notes app
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Sabriel fic that is probably terrible but it's my otp so if imma post it here

**Author's Note:**

> idk

I dont know why he likes me. I'm just so tired.   
All the time.   
All the fucking time.  
I'm tired of running. I've ran all my life. I've run so far. I've run from my family. Or atleast those who called me family.   
But with him, im with all the family i need. 

But what if im not his family. He has his family. Him, Castiel, Dean, Jack. He has cas. He has everyone else.   
He says he loves me, so why cant i believe that. Hes by my side.   
I cant bear to think what my life would be like without him. Yet thats all i can think about. 

"Hey, are you awake?".   
"No, im not, go to sleep."  
And with that, I'm convinced, I'm not his. I roll to my side.   
My eyes well up.  
Why is this happening?  
I'm fine. 

Hes asleep now.   
Tears are streaming down my face.   
Stop this.  
Stop it.  
Why can't I stop this?  
He'll hear me. He wont care. He doesnt care.   
Why am i still here?   
If he doesnt care, why am in his bed, craving his presence? 

Hes talking in his sleep.   
I cant hear what hes saying over my 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕 crying.   
Crying.   
Im not crying.  
Why would i be?

I think I hear him stirr in his sleep.  
I'm probably imagining it.  
I guess that's another thing wrong with me?

He doesnt care about me. So why do i care about him?   
Why?   
Why?   
Why?   
Why? 

"Gabriel?"  
What was that?  
"Gabriel whats wrong?"  
Oh no.  
"Nothing, Sammy, im fine," I dry my face. Hes not convinced.   
I roll over and face him.   
"Gabriel, please tell me,"  
"its nothing, im fine"  
"Gabriel, tell me,"  
I'm tired, too tired for this, but his face. His fucking face. It's so genuine.  
There he goes with the puppy dog eyes.

It works. I give in.

"I'm so tired  
I'm tired of everything  
I'm tired of running  
I'm tired  
I'm tired of feeling  
I'm tired of you pretending to put up with me  
I know, you just want someone to hold at night.  
Im nothing."

"Do you really think so lowly of me?"

I wince. of course i dont, i love him. i love him. i love him. i love him.

But does he love me?

D  
O  
E   
S H  
E ?  
? 

"I could never" i mumble after a while   
"Then whats wrong?" his voice quiet. Soft. Perfect.  
I love him. 

"I dont know Sammy."

The End I think.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
